


Hearts Like Yours

by walshisaweedbrain



Category: Spain Women's Football, Women's Soccer RPF, woso
Genre: F/F, This is really just a jenni and alexia centric, me rambling instead of writing my essay, the others are mentioned tho, thought I would specify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walshisaweedbrain/pseuds/walshisaweedbrain
Summary: 5 times Jenni fell in love with Alexia and all the times Alexia loved her back.
Relationships: Jenni Hermoso & Alexia Putellas, Jenni Hermoso/Alexia Putellas
Kudos: 30





	Hearts Like Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There!
> 
> This little one-shot was born out of an unproductive Sunday morning and then left there because why not. For some reason it was a much better plan than just writing my essay (whoop-whoop).
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and should be taken as such. I do not own or (personally) know the people involved in the story and they will probably be very different from my imagination/writing. 
> 
> Nothing more to add, in case you were already bored to start with, hope you enjoy it! :)

**_1._ **

Jenni always bowed her head when someone would tell her she was a good person. Sure, she tried not to run over anyone with her car and she never purposefully poisoned people with her food - _accidents can happen, thank you very much_ –

but she didn’t know if she was a good person.

In a much more real sense, she tried to be mindful of people’s feelings and she always felt the pangs in her chest when it became obvious that her actions had bad consequences on someone she cared about or loved.

She was always afraid that a good moment to apologize would never come and why would the other person trust her again, let alone forgive her?

She tried her best and not always succeeded.

With Alexia it was different.

Alexia’s heart was one of the purest things Jenni had ever had the luck to experience. She had been on the receiving hand of her anger and love. Both times she couldn’t help but falling in love with her more.

Alexia was humble and focused and she didn’t like attention much. Her actions were quiet, small but a constant wave that lulled you to a peaceful sleep. Quiet but never silent.

Jenni admired how Alexia was unable to stand injustice, both on the field and outside of it. She never liked to put up fights, but she always made sure that her voice was heard. Always taking a stand for what mattered to her.

Alexia always made sure that the people she loved knew about it. Jenni had seen the fear in her eyes at the thought of leaving her loved ones in the deep doubt of not knowing what they meant to her.

The blood of family was thick, but family suddenly had many meanings when it came to Alexia. Close friends were family, people who showed up when she needed them were family and - certainly - people who truly loved and cared about her were family.

Jenni didn’t exactly know when she became Alexia’s family, but she knew that she couldn’t imagine not being part of her life.

*******

“I’ve heard Virginia is staying with you.”

“Yes,” Alexia nodded surely. “she needed a place and I could offer her one.”

“That’s generous of you and your parents, it’s amazing Ale.”

Alexia had smiled but also shrugged.

“Not a big deal. I mean, we’re young and she has left her house, taking the chance to come and play here, it’s only fair I help if I can. I would’ve done the same for you and well- she would’ve done the same for me.”

“What are friends for, yeah?”

“More like family.” Alexia had laughed lightly and juggled with the ball. “Come on, coach is calling us.”

Jenni had looked at her jogging away to reach the sidelines and stared in awe. The word family trickled out of Alexia’s mouth with such an ease and truthfulness to leave her speechless.

Love radiated from the beautiful woman in front of her. The same woman who was starting to steal each one of Jenni’s heartbeats.

**_2._ **

Defeats did not sit well with Alexia.

Well, it did not sit well with anybody - Jenni thought - some were just better than others at hiding it.

Alexia though, Jenni could feel the frustration engulfing her whole body. Her movements were fast and nervous and angry.

She knew how hard Alexia was on herself and the work she would put out there, and she always owned herself first before even thinking about going out and talking shit about someone else’s performance.

The team just didn’t show up for the last big games and the price to pay was giving up the Liga and then Copa de la Reina.

“Hey…” Jenni called softly.

“This is not the moment, Jenni.”

“Ale, hey, you can talk to me, you know it…” one of her hands gently placed on top of Alexia’s right one, stilling her hasty gestures. “I saw you out there, you immediately ran to Mariona to make sure she was okay and then Marta.”

Alexia frowned “We all clearly needed some support after the result.”

“Yes,” Jenni nodded “but, as usual, you pushed aside your own feelings to help them out,” she stepped even closer, almost breathing down Alexia’s neck “and I know that head of yours is spinning so much right now… so just- talk to me.”

Alexia remained silent for a few seconds, with the locker room practically empty her labored breaths were the only sound Jenni’s ears could pick up.

“I’m just so- ugh! We worked hard for this, we really did but-I…” she relaxed her body all of a sudden and Jenni, behind her, steadied her firmly by sneaking her free arm around Alexia’s waist.

“I hate feeling like this.” she sighed.

Jenni curved her lips in a bitter smile “I know you do. But I also know that we will get back from this and we’ll be back for a win next time.”

“You cannot know that.”

“No, you’re right,” Jenni nodded subtly. “but I know that I will do anything necessary to see you raise that trophy and bring back that beautiful smile of yours.”

Almost on cue, Alexia’s lips cracked a small but genuine grin and she turned around in Jenni’s arms.

“I love you.” clasping her hands behind her girlfriend’s neck, Alexia kissed her softly and briefly. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

Jenni brushed the tip of her nose against Alexia’s cheek and smiled back “Couldn’t leave the grumpiest woman on earth sulking all by herself, could I?”

“Such a charmer.”

Jenni waved off the sarcastic remark and placed another kiss on Alexia’s cheek.

“I love you too, _cariño_.”

**_3._ **

“So you’re going.”

Jenni sighed and nodded, her heart clenching after a glance at Alexia’s broken expression.

“It’s a lifetime opportunity and I- ”

“I know.”

“I have to take it, Ale.

“I know.” Alexia managed again.

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be.” Alexia swallowed the lump on her throat, the uneasy feeling settling at the pit of her stomach. “It’s your future, I’m glad you you’re taking this opportunity with both hands.”

“I wish the opportunity would include taking you with me as well.”

“And losing the chance of beating your ass in the Champions League? No way.”

They both smiled at each other and Jenni opened her arms to hold Alexia tightly. With the corner of her eye, the Catalan spotted two big suitcases standing in the hallway and a sharp intake of breath made her shiver.

“Hey,” Jenni called gently, sensing the turn of thoughts in her girlfriend’s mind. “don’t look at them, focus on me.” she searched for the fear and doubts in Alexia’s eyes, only to find love and resolution. “I’m here, with you. And I’ll be with you all the time, I promise.”

“France is just a corner away.”

Alexia joked and Jenni shook her head, a knowing smile painted on her lips.

“Virginia is not the best with her attempts at lightening the mood.”

Alexia rolled her eyes but kept the playful banter on.

“You would think she knows what she’s talking about, after all, she’s been there for a while now.”

“Yeah, maybe we should start giving her more credit.”

Jenni chuckled, her right hand raised to tuck one of Alexia’s locks behind her ear and she gently caressed the cheek with her thumb.

“You’ll come visit me, right?”

“If we find some spare time.” Alexia teased.

“We’ll make time.” Jenni tilted her head to steal a kiss from her lips. “And we’ll explore around and get lost in the city and- ”

“With your poor French skills, getting lost is the only thing I’m sure about.”

Jenni took the playful jab with an amused giggle. She knew how hard Alexia was trying to see all the positives about her new contract with Paris Saint-Germain and she loved her even more for it.

“Looks like I will be able to finally cross trip with to the city of love with the woman I love from my list.”

Jenni bit her lower lip and gave a short nod “As long as we’re together, it doesn’t matter where we are.”

**_4._ **

“Jenni, jeez, it’s not important, just pick a color.”

Alexia sounded exasperated when she found Jenni still stuck on the aisle where she had left her.

“Of course it’s important, it’s our house!” Jenni waved her off, still focused on three different shades.

“It’s just a vase, when I said we needed to go shopping for the house I meant like new furniture first and accessories later.”

“But then where would we put all the flowers we keep receiving with our awards?”

Alexia snorted a laugh at the ironic yet sound question. She had to give it to her, her girlfriend knew exactly how to turn her moods.

Jenni lifted two vases in front of Alexia’s face.

“So, which one of the two?”

*******

Jenni halted her steps in front of the main door.

“What’s wrong? Did you forget something at the store?”

“No, I was just-…” she moved her hand towards the house. “look.”

Alexia quirked an eyebrow in confusion. “Look what?”

“It’s ours. Our place.” a joyful smile stretched on her face and she picked Alexia up, spinning her around. “Our place! I can’t believe we’re doing this!”

Alexia laughed and didn’t let go from Jenni’s embrace even after she found the ground again.

“It only took us years, but yes, we’re doing this.”

Jenni nodded almost dumbly, a hand stroking up and down Alexia’s back.

“What if I forget to do the grocery shopping and you’ll call me an idiot at like one in the morning?”

The sudden panic in her voice made Alexia chuckle and rest her head against her shoulder tenderly.

“Then I’ll take the car keys and we’ll go get churros in the first open place we find.”

“What if we get so mad that we don’t wanna see or talk to each other or- ”

“Jenni, _cariño_ ,” Alexia stopped her rambling, framing her face with both her hands. “we’ve been there. Years together do not pass without having problems and fights and still finding ways to make up for them.”

Alexia left a soft kiss on Jenni’s awaiting lips.

“You know we can do this. We’ve proved to ourselves that we can and yes, it is a big step and I am afraid as well, but it’s us. I know us.”

Alexia gently bumped their foreheads together, the tip of her nose brushing against Jenni’s.

“I love you even if you stayed half an hour in an aisle to choose the color of a vase. And I’d love you even if you wanted to paint the walls with that ugly orange you seem so obsessed with.”

They both chuckled and Jenni finally nodded, her features relaxing finding all the safety she needed in Alexia’s hazel eyes.

“Okay. Okay. We can do this. Fuck no, we’re doing this!”

“Yes, we are. Come on goof, help me pick up the things from the car.”

“Wait,” Jenni stopped again. “does this mean I can paint some of the walls orange?”

Alexia threw her a side-glance. “I thought you knew when not to take me too seriously.”

**_5._ **

Alexia kissed the trophy on more time, her eyes unable to believe what was happening in front of her and her face was hurting from how much she was smiling.

They had made it.

One of her most ambitious dream was finally coming true.

The Champions League cup was standing tall and proud in front of her, shiny and heavy, it reflected the thousands of people filling the stadium and celebrating with them.

For them.

None of the sad tears from the previous years were falling down her cheeks. This time the salted drops grazing her face were full of joy, sweat and blood. But everything was worth it because they had finally done it.

Leila surprised her from behind pouring half a bottle of champagne directly on her.

“We are the champions, Ale! WE DID IT!”

Mapi also jumped on her, wrapping her whole body in a tight embrace. Then Mariona tucked her face in the hollow of her neck, shaking and thanking her for all the support and Alexia hugged her back, because what else was there to do to show her all the love she had.

She helped Marta, Patri and Sandra to raise Vicky in the air and they all cheered for their first official captain. Alexia knew how much Vicky had struggled to be healthy that season and Vicky knew how much it meant to Alexia to captain a team that represented her life in football. They were both proud of their progress and the mutual respect and friendship between then had never pinned them down as enemies fighting for captaincy.

Alexia rubbed the sweat and champagne off her face, her skin crawling and reclaiming a shower.

But there was time for that. Now she just wanted to celebrate.

Jenni crushed her from behind, raising her off the field and leaving a quick kiss on the side of her head.

“If that ain’t the woman of my life… we won, _mi amor_! I told you we would make it happen together!” “

We did many things together, this was the obvious next step.” Alexia faked indifference.

Jenni laughed and pinched the sticky jersey away from her torso.

“As much as I love it, I’m getting too old to celebrate like this.”

“Oh shut up, _idiota_.”

Jenni rested her head on the side of Alexia’s shoulder, one arm circling her waist while they slowly made their way towards the tunnel, the locker room party already in full swing.

“I’m so happy, Ale… so fucking happy.” she smiled against Alexia’s skin. “Winning the Champions with you and being here with you, living together… everything is just-”

Jenni halted their pace so she could look directly at Alexia’s mesmerizing eyes. “Everything seems to be falling into place. With you, with the club. I just feel- this truly feels like home.”

“No more moves to France or Madrid then?” Alexia teased.

They reached almost the end of the tunnel, hidden by the eyes of the crowd, the buzz from outside could barely reach them.

“No more. Barcelona is where my other half is, no other place than by your side.”

“Well then, my side is going to celebrate the fact that we are the best in Europe and then, after enough champagne, is going to celebrate the fact that I love you, in our house. Sounds good?”

Jenni matched Alexia’s bright and wide smile and, making sure there were no cameras around them, she kissed her briefly but firmly on the mouth.

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa! 
> 
> If you arrived here then I owe you a big thank you and I hope it was time well spent (if not then... sorry about that, still thank you for the read lol) 
> 
> Feel free to come and holler at me anytime :) 
> 
> Hasta luego!


End file.
